


((unnamed))

by lyingrabbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyingrabbit/pseuds/lyingrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm... what do I even say...?  It's been a long time since I've actually sat down to write anything, so my style will still be off as I get used to everything... First time writing a fanfic or an AU for that matter. At time of uploading this first chapter (10/31/13) I've actually got 5 chapters down. I do not have a name for this, but if anyone can help me, you're more than welcome to offer suggestions. </p><p>I'd LOVE to hear peoples headcanons for characters, possible situations they'd like to see me write.</p><p>If you stick around, you're not only going to get more of Levi / Historia, obviously, but you'll get MikeNana, Jean/Eren & Mikasa, Jean/Marco, Reiner/Bertl. There's gonna be fighting, yelling, crying. You're gonna see their texts, their emails, their voicemails.... </p><p>Stuff is gonna happen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	((unnamed))

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... what do I even say...? It's been a long time since I've actually sat down to write anything, so my style will still be off as I get used to everything... First time writing a fanfic or an AU for that matter. At time of uploading this first chapter (10/31/13) I've actually got 5 chapters down. I do not have a name for this, but if anyone can help me, you're more than welcome to offer suggestions. 
> 
> I'd LOVE to hear peoples headcanons for characters, possible situations they'd like to see me write.
> 
> If you stick around, you're not only going to get more of Levi / Historia, obviously, but you'll get MikeNana, Jean/Eren & Mikasa, Jean/Marco, Reiner/Bertl. There's gonna be fighting, yelling, crying. You're gonna see their texts, their emails, their voicemails.... 
> 
> Stuff is gonna happen.

He didn't intend for it to happen. He was just a security guard at that damn school. Bunch of private school brats is what they were to him. 

So why did he agree to that dance? Why did he open up to her so quickly? How did time move so slowly between them? And why did it have to end?

Levi parked his car outside of the gate to the large mansion, staring at the lit up windows as he flicked the ashes of his cigarette out the window. “Jesus, how many rooms do they even need?” He turned his gaze to the sleeping girl in the passenger seat, watching her chest rise and fall with each light breath she took. “Oi, Historia...” He took another long drag of his cigarette, trying to enjoy the last moment he'd have with the “goddess” of his workplace for the night. 

Historia made a bit of an annoyed sound as she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light from her home. Reaching up with her hand, she shielded her eyes from the harsh lights, “Oh... home...?” “Yeah, you're home. Hey, listen... About what we did--” Levi's words were cut short by Historia leaning across the seat, pressing her lips to his to silence him. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss, noticing a faint blush on the younger girl's cheeks. When she drew back, he sighed, “Honestly...” “Thank you for such a wonderful night, Mr. Levi.” When Historia smiled at him, he could detect a hint of sadness which became more noticeable when she continued speaking, “And don't worry... I won't tell anyone about what happened after we left...” She unbuckled herself and got out, pushing the gate open enough to squeeze through, locking it behind herself and vanishing into the large building. 

Levi stayed in the parked car for a short while after his companion entered the building, staring at the gate. With a sigh, he put out the finished cigarette and threw it out before rolling up the window and taking the car out of park. “Fucking hell...” His thoughts raced as he drove himself back to his lonely apartment. It was definitely a night to remember, at least for him. He'd been with women before, but it was all quite meaningless to him. A one night stand was putting it nicely. His countless cheap thrills had all been with women he knew he'd never have to see again. They weren't prostitutes, but desperate, often drunken women he'd meet at bars. This was the first time he'd actually invested any emotion into the act. 

The two of them sat in the backseat of Levi's parked car, staring up through the sunroof at the starry night sky, continuing their talk they started at the dance. Neither of them were quite sure how the talk started, or even how they got to each topic, but they didn't seem to want to stop. “Levi, look! A shooting star!” Historia exclaimed happily, pointing up to it. Levi reached and brushed a lock of hair behind Historia's ear as he leaned close, placing a soft kiss to her cheek and whispering, “Make a wish then. I'll let you have this one.” The younger girl giggled as a light blush came over her cheeks, “I wish--” “Shh... You're not supposed to say it out loud.” Historia turned to him and simply smiled, moving and making him wrap his arms around her body.

“I want you to hear it though. It's about you after all.” Levi looked shocked, turning his head away, “Tch. Why the hell would you make a wish about me?” She simply giggled, looking back up at the night sky, “Maybe I'll just keep it to myself now. Or maybe I won't make a wish at all. How could I make things any better right now?” The two sat in peaceful silence for a while. Historia had heard a lot of rumors about her school's “legendary” security guard, but never really spoke to him before that night. He was rather tough, and had a bit of a harsh way of speaking, but she had learned so much more about him in the last few hours. She felt a deep connection to him. She sensed a gentle heart, a man just wanting to find his other half. Levi watched Historia's thinking face and felt a smile play at his lips. He always kept an emotionless face day after day. It wasn't that he had no feelings on anything. He did. He was just bored with life.

“I saw that.” Historia said in a teasing voice, finally breaking the silence. The older male smirked then, moving her to a laying position on the seat, looking down at her, “You saw nothing, Christa.” “I told you, Mr. Levi, call me 'Historia'. Please?” Levi felt his heartbeat pick up and lost his breath for a second. Why was this so important to him? Not even her closest friends had been given permission to call her by her given name. “Historia...” Her name fell from his lips in the form of a whisper as he leaned down, closing the space between them with a kiss. This was his third time doing that act that night. He knew it was wrong. He knew how much trouble they'd both be in if anyone saw. She could be kicked out of the school, her family, her church... He'd lose his job, and only that if he were lucky. Jail was a possibility even. 

As the thoughts of consequences raced through his head, he looked at Historia's peaceful face. Her eyes shut, her lips parted slightly, her cheeks flush with red. Her body language telling him that she wanted more attention. More kisses. More of his... love. His body went into auto-pilot mode as he laced his fingers with hers with both hands, holding them in place above her head as he kissed her with passion, trying to move their bodies into a more comfortable position. 'Fuck... Stop it, Levi...' His once panicked mind went blank as a soft, airy moan escaped Historia's lips, sending shivers down his spine. 'She can't be comfortable like this... And if I have her on my lap, it'll be easier for her to control things...' 

Levi walked into his kitchen, looking in his fridge for something to drink as he tried to force his mind off of the night's previous events. “Shit.” He grabbed a bottle of wine that Erwin and Hanji brought over a few nights ago to celebrate the end of finals, giving the label a quick look before deciding he didn't care about brand. He just needed something to help him sleep. As he poured himself a full glass, he hit the button on the answering machine. Just the usual messages from bill collectors, scammers, and pissed off parents, wondering why anyone would be so rough with their precious little angel. “Yeah, 'cause that little shit is the most perfect child ever. Wouldn't harm a fucking fly or steal candy from a baby.” He gulped down the drink as he made his way to his chair, turning on the news just to have some background noise.

 

With a sigh, he set the now empty glass down on the coffee table. 'Sex with a student...? I know she started school late, and she's nineteen, so legally there's nothing wrong there... If I weren't working for the fucking school... Everyone saw us dancing... Pretty sure that freckled girl saw us outside... Shit, that brat could tell everyone she saw us kissing. Even if no one saw us in the car, those brats will add more and more details to the story as they pass it around. We're beyond fucked...' He leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling, finding himself confused. He spoke out loud to himself, “Why do I care so much...? What the hell did she do to my heart? It started going crazy when we were dancing.” He sighed, “Maybe I'm getting sick. I'll have to get that four-eyed freak to look me over tomorrow.”

 

“Unusual heartbeat, shortness of breath, and trouble sleeping? Normally I'd tell someone that they were out of shape, but that's clearly not the case with you, Levi. I mean, bad habits aside, you're one of the healthiest people I know.” Hanji sat back down in her desk chair and crossed her legs, playing with her glasses as she thought. Suddenly a grin came across her face, “I DID overhear some students talking about seeing you with a woman the other night. Levi, you're not ill, you're in love~!” Levi got up, looking more angry than bored now, “I wasn't 'with' anyone last night, you damn idiot. You're really going to believe rumors? I drove a student home after her ride failed to show up and she paid me for the gas I wasted. That's all.” 

“Ah, maybe you are ill.” She turned back towards her computer, clicking the mouse button a few times, “Having such symptoms towards a student. You really are ill--” Levi slammed the door shut and locked it, forcing Hanji to turn in her chair to face him, “If you tell ANYONE, I will kill you, Hanji. Do you understand me? Anything that happened between me and Historia--” “Historia? Who...? That rich girl? Levi, you've got to be kidding me!” Levi stepped back and slipped back into the chair he had been sitting in, burying his face in his hands. He really did know what kind of trouble he was getting into by being with Historia. He spent all morning trying to convince himself that it was only for one night, though his heart kept telling him to stop lying. If she allowed it, Levi was sure that he'd spend every night exploring her body, opening his heart up to her more and more. 'What the hell is wrong with me...?' 

Suddenly the sound of someone messing with the door handle jerked the two adults out of their thoughts. “U-Um... can you open the door, Ms. Hanji?” Bertholdt's shaky voice called through the door. Hanji blinked and got up, unlocking the door and opening it. Bertholdt was carrying a sleeping Historia in his arms. “We were studying and she started complaining of a headache...” Hanji frowned, “Ooh? Well just lay her down there. We'll let her sleep it off, I guess.” Bertholdt nodded and went into the small room, setting Historia down on the bed and turning off the light in the room. Levi looked over with a worried look, “A headache, huh? Probably those little shits yelling again.” He got up and left to continue his job. 

Sure enough, he found Eren and Jean yelling in the school courtyard, throwing punches at each other. Levi walked up and swiftly kicked them both to the ground, glaring at them when they fell, “You two don't learn lessons well, do you? You're being too loud.” Eren winced and sat up, staring up to the security guard, “M-Mr. Levi...! I-It's not what you think! Jean started--” “I didn't start shit! You started running your damn mouth, Eren!” Jean sat up and punched Eren's arm. Levi sighed and grabbed both of them by their ties, dragging them to their feet and using the ties as makeshift leashes, forcing them to the principal's office. “Erwin, these two again. I've got other business to handle.” 

Erwin looked up, watching as Levi left quickly, heading back towards the infirmary. “Odd... usually he deals with you two and just makes me babysit you. I believe this is the first time I've had to punish you myself.” 

As Levi walked back into the infirmary, he went to Historia's bedside, pulling over a chair and sitting there, crossing his arms. Hanji walked up and quietly asked, “What are you doing?” “Watching over her to make sure no idiots worsen her condition.” Using the sunlight from the window, the odd woman looked Historia over, tilting her head in confusion, “She's got light bruising on her neck. Do you think someone was trying to strangle her?” Levi blushed and turned his head away, crossing his legs and moving into an odd position, “Those are... Hanji, you're such an idiot if you can't even tell what those are.” Hanji furrowed her brow, “So you really did it... Have you no shame?” 

Any joy Levi had gotten from remembering the kiss marks left in that moment, “Of course I've got shame. I'm a human, aren't I? She's of age. I don't see what the big deal is. She consented to everything I did.” Levi's expression turned sad as he moved into a more comfortable position, slumping over in his chair, “It's not like those other times. I wasn't using her. Don't I... deserve happiness too?” Hanji was shocked at this display of emotion, “L-Levi...?” Levi returned to his bored expression, looking up at the bespectacled woman, “What? Just leave me alone now.”


End file.
